Silent Network
I, SCP-Deadlock, am the creator of the pasta. DO NOT claim it as your own or edit without my permission. UPDATE (16th December 2015): I feel like changing Log 4, so that's what I'm going to do. Prologue I hadn’t played Minecraft for a very long time. In fact, I hadn’t used the word in a few months. You don’t need to know much about me. I am 18 and I live on my own (because my parents are divorced, my father works in China and my mother emigrated to Australia when I stopped playing Minecraft). School finished at exactly 15:00, and I was gone in no more than a minute (but so were my other classmates). When I got home, I got comfortable on my gaming chair and opened up my Alienware 18 gaming laptop. Insanely fast speeds and the power to run nearly any game without crashing (lol get rekt MacBook Pro). However, this one game, yeah, Counter Strike: Global Offensive, is addicted to crashing itself, and Steam wouldn’t work so I double clicked the Minecraft icon. Not that I intended to. The server me and my friend in Germany own was down because he hadn’t paid the bill for a month. All the servers I liked had reset (and I had some OP stuff on them) so I rage-quitted. All my worlds were gown for some reason, so I made a new one. Name: Sailent. Seed: cyrillic. Commands: On. The world loaded and I instantly saw the seed wasn’t bad. In two full hours I whipped up full diamond gear. I decided to teleport to the top and the edge of the world. I didn’t think I could do it, but then I realised my Alienware 18 has a f!cking Dual NVIDIA GeForce GTX 980M. I teleported to X/Z 2,999,999 and Y 256. I expected a huge lag spike and a crash, but nothing. I saw what looked like a face on the ground, but I thought it was just chunks so I ignored it. I got some torches and placed them in the air (to see if it was the edge) and they were placed on a seemingly invisible wall. I hit F3 because why not. Locked at 60 FPS. I was bored and I left the world. Log 1 I clicked the Minecraft icon. Multiplayer. Strangely, the server we own was up. I have no idea (and probably never will) why. Maybe he had paid the bill. Maybe we got a grace period, whatever it’s called. But that doesn’t matter. I didn’t click it, because I thought all my stuff would be deleted. However, I was extremely sleepy and hit it. Thankfully, my stuff was still there. I hit the Tab button. llDeaDLoCKll (me) and InsertTextHere (my friend). We went on Skype and started talking. We went on creative and started building on a plot. A random person joined. The person’s name was Administrater. I thought Administrater would be a DTF3241 kind of player, but he wasn’t. We had a conversation as follows: Member hi people Owner Sup. Member is this you and that guy's server Owner Yes, Member lets hope HE wont find out im here Owner Who is HE? Member oh no he is here I have to leave Static blasted out of my speakers as Administrater left the game. He rejoined, but his name tag was replaced by ‘ili$ilenTili’. His skin was jet black apart from the eyes which were blood red. His face looked just like that face in the far lands. Owner Who are you? Owner Be $ilenT, InsertTextHere. I noticed that ili$ilenTili had become an owner. He kicked InsertTextHere. He disconnected Skype. Member ? When I hit enter, I noticed I wasn’t an owner anymore. I was still OP, because my name was in gold. Owner Initiating FTP Data Breach...Complete. Wiping out files… Member What the… F!ck. My name wasn’t gold. I did /kick ili$ilenTili. It didn’t work. I rushed onto my iPhone and and opened the MCProHosting app. I did /op llDeaDLoCKll. It worked. This ili$ilenTili isn’t normal, I thought to myself. I then quickly went on the FTP File Access and downloaded all the files. A second after I had downloaded all of them, they started to disappear. My laptop started to glitch. Before it started to get out of hand, I force shut down. The computer screen came back on and there was a white underscore flashing, like in the CMD. The text said: “We are near.” “F!ck you, I’m waiting until you are gone. Also stop being NE@R." I typed. Before it jumped onto the start screen, I saw one final message: "I am still here." Then the start screen loaded. I went back on the server. It took a long time. When the chunks loaded, for a split second I saw iliSilenTili’s face. I was kicked by user ‘iliSilenTili’ for ‘Being between me and our de$Tination’. When the list of servers kicked in, our server was deleted. Gone. I was breathing heavily as I went to sleep. The next day I went on Minecraft again. Strangely the server was up, despite the fact it was deleted the day before. I got a Skype call from InsertTextHere. He was different. He would usually make a lot of puns. This time, he was serious. Very serious. Log 2 InsertTextHere: DOOD ScP-Deadlock: Calm down. What's this about? InsertTextHere: GIT ON DA SERVER ScP-Deadlock: I'm coming m8. My Skype started to glitch. I heard whispering. And after a while, I knew that ili$ilenTili was hacking my Skype connection. I rushed onto Minecraft. I got onto the server and saw...it. Owner You... you f!cking Prince of Wales from hell. DeAtH CoRrUpTeD FiLeS DeTeCtEd. TeRmInAtInG... I saw that he was typing in Zalgo text. Hah. Nobody talks in ZalgoSpeak anymore. My character was killed by magic. Ugh. I clicked respawn. Owner I'm going to kick you. If that doesn't work, I'll ban you. DeAtH nOpE :) I tried both. They didn't work. I tried to use the console to ban him. It didn't work either. I was starting to lose hope. I noticed that I could still kick him. Thankfully, it worked. Me and InsertTextHere started messing around on the server afterwards, while waiting for ili$ilenTili to come back. Log 3 I woke up at 1AM. Got on my computer. Checked my email. I got a few emails, mostly from people I know. The first one was from InsertTextHere. It was as follows: hi m8. im cleaning up the server and protecting all our stuff so then that ilisilentili sh!thead wont rekt everything. wanna help? come on at 1400 hours gmt tomorrow. '-InsertTextHere' The second one was from a friend called Andy: Hi m8. I msg you every day but I can't do it cuz going to France. lol. Talk to u in a week. u wanna come over to my house some time? '-Andy :)' But the most interesting one was from someone I didn't know. But I knew who sent it. Their email was ilisilentili@silentnetwork.org. DeAr llDeaDLoCKll (scp-deadlock@gmail.com), HeLlO iNfErIoR hUmAn. We MeEt AgAiN. If YoU wAnT tO cOnFrOnT mE, tHeN dO iT iN mY dOmAiN. i LoOk FoRwArD tO sEeInG yOuR dEmIsE. ili$ilenTili I went back on the server. Log 4 Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update. I got tenosynovitis a few weeks ago, dunno why. Onto the story! I double clicked on Minecraft and launched it.Everything was normal. I clicked multiplayer. I went on our server. Meanwhile, I was thinking about ili$ilenTili. It's weird. I brush my teeth twice a day. I record videos for YouTube. I stream on Twitch. Why does everything want to kill me? To my surprise, InsertTextHere was already there. We had a chat together on our shared Creative plot. Owner hi m9 Owner Hi m9. How's the server. I hear you made it public again. Owner yup. i made it public for a while and everybody just rushed to our creative plot and asked me about it. Owner Kek. Let's go back on our restarted Survival server. Owner ? Owner It was heavily damaged when that jerk ili$ilenTili, remember? Owner oh yeah. InsertTextHere was tampering with the server settings. He made the server public and basically everyone who had previously joined the server came on. Then it came. A flash of thunder and a whispering voice. Not now...the server is public, I said to myself. Then came the dreaded message. I gasped in horror. ili$ilenTili joined the game. Category:Supernatural Category:SCP-Deadlock Category:Trollpasta Category:Creepypasta